Could I be psychic?
by Captain Isa Von Pickles
Summary: Read the title. And sorry, I couldn't think of what category to put it in. O.o Rated T, for I dunno know what. I may add-on at a later date, if something else happens, or I wish to address any review I may or may not get.


Okay, so I've been wondering about this for quite a while, but recent things have made me seriously consider the possibility that I could, in fact, be psychic. I'm going to list the different things and stories that make me wonder this, so if you read this story/list, then leave your opinions or thoughts on whether you think I might be in a review. Thanks!

- When I was really little (about two or three), my parents, sister, and I lived in a house. As soon as we moved in there, according to my parents I began having really horrible night terrors, where I would thrash and scream bloody murder every night. Also, I had an "invisible (not imaginary, invisible) friend" named Emma. From what my parents have said, they once referred to her as my "imaginary" friend back then, and I said, "No, she's not imaginary, she's just invisible."  
But the weird thing about this, is that AS SOON as we moved out of that house a while later (I think it was a year or so), the night terrors stopped immidiately, and Emma "dissappeared", never to be heard of again. I haven't had a single night terror since then.

Plus, in that house, me and my sister shared a room. And one day (and I can actually REMEMBER this. O.o), I was sitting on my bed, and Chloe* (my sister, who was about... 6 years old, at the time.) kept barging through the door, and saying, "BOO!" Being the little scaredy cat kid that I was, it scared the crap outta me, and after she did it a few times, I started crying. As soon as I did, my sister grew bored and began walking off (leaving the door open behind her, mind you), and the door SLAMMED shut! I freaked out, and tried pulling the door open, but it wouldn't budge. Finally, my parents had to break down the door to get me out, and they were convinced that I had simply locked myself in... before they saw that the lock wasn't turned, and the hinges were in fine shape, so it couldn't have just stuck.

- I can sometimes tell what people are going to say, RIGHT before they say it, in the same exact words. For example:

We (my family and I, excluding my sister) were out at a restaurant two days ago, with my great aunt and uncle (meaning my mother's aunt and uncle). Now my great aunt Josephine* really loves cream, and when uncle George* ordered a coffee, the waitress brought a mini pitcher of it. Josephine started drinking a little of it with a spoon, and the words, "Take it like a shot, Josephine!" popped into my head, and I found it hilarious, but right before I could say it myself, George said that EXACT same thing, in just those words. (Lol, on the other hand, what does it say about my family that both the early-teenage girls and the old men say, 'Take it like a shot!'? (meaning like the kind of shots when you are drinking, not the gun kind))

And yesterday, my mom's friend Lisa* (who is totally awesome! :D) came over for lunch, and she, my mom, and I were outside talking about that movie Zombieland ('Cause Lisa is a huge movie nut), and I thought, "Yeah, but the only bad thing about it was they they killed Bill Murray!" And whadda ya' know, five seconds later my mom says it in those exact words. It's freaky dude, seriously.

This has happened on various other occasions, but it would take too long to list them all.

- I dunno if this is just good people skills or something, but I am always able to guess on the first try when somebody has a crush, and who it is.

- I have some seriously freaky dreams. For example, this is what I wrote about it to a friend of mine (I had it on May 31st):

'O.o I just had the WEIRDEST dream... I was walking with my sister around what LOOKED like Washington DC, which she does with her friends a lot, and we went into one really cool store, but as soon as we walked in the door I heard this latin song I kinda' called LaLa's Lullaby playing in there, and I got this really weird and uneasy feeling being in there. There was this blonde guy with glasses working there, and my sister picked up a whole bunch of awesome dresses, and it looked like she was gonna buy them. But while I was waiting for her to pay so that we could get the hell out of there, I rested my hand on the knob of a dresser that was also working as what looked like a jewelry counter, and the knob came loose. Then, all of a sudden, the dude working there and my sister got REALLY annoyed at me, saying that I "broke it," and my sister quickly decided not to buy the dresses after all, and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of there, looking a little freaked out. When we got outside the store she turned to me and said something like, "Why did you do that? You know you can't break things in THERE! Do you realize what would have happened if you really broke that thing?" and I was all like, "I didn't break it, the knob was a little bit loose! It didn't even fall off or anything!" But she ignored me. By this point in my dream, it was starting to get REALLY dark, so of course we had to be in one of the WAY shady parts of town (actually, the same place we went through in my dream is a spot we pass nearly every time we go into DC. But it looked a lot different in my dream than it does from the back seat of a car with three other people in it, when it's the early evening and loads of people are walking around... plus the creepiness of the dream added to it.) So when we were about to turn a corner, we saw this little toddler boy acorss the street, wearing a pair of pale green overalls, and with dark hair, who was walking facing away from us next to a chain-link fence, and I said, "Hey, what's that kid doing by himself? We should go get him, and see if we can find his mother, or something." My sister agreed, and we started walking across the street towards the kid, but before we could reach him this white van thing pulled up right next to him, and some guy wearing a black hoodie opened the door and started to get out. My sister, who was walking a little ahead of me, froze up in her steps, and then turned to me with a panicky expression. "Turn around, and start walking away like nothing's wrong..." She whispered to me, and started walking back the way we had come. "What? What about the kid?" I whispered back to her, as she went to pass where I was standing. "It doesn't matter, just GO!" she said, motiong with her hand for me to start walking and shut up. I was still facing the dude and the kid when she said this, and my sister too because she still hadn't passed me, and I looked back over at the guy, when he turned to me, and I saw red eyes beneath his hoodie, and he raised his hand out like he was reaching for us, and I got this really scared feeling in my stomach, but before anything else could happen I woke up, feeling like I was gonna puke, and scared stiff for some reason. *shiver* I've had some weird dreams in my life, but this one scared me out of my wits... I'm STILL shaking a bit...'

*shudder* Man, I get goosebumps even looking back on that dream... O.o

- I'm always hearing and seeing things. Not voices or anything, but sometimes at night I can hear footsteps coming from the attic... Which, by the way, can only be gotten into through my parents' closet. And both of them were sound asleep, 'cause I could hear them snoring, and NOBODY, EVER goes into the attic. I myself haven't ever even seen it. And a lot of times (usually in my bedroom, or the hallway that it's connected to) I can see things out of the corner of my eye, but as soon as I turn to look, it's gone. The things I see are like little balls and flashes of light, that are barely noticable, but that I can still see easily, when sitting in a barely-lit room. I'll sometimes feel little gusts of wind and breezes, in places where there are no windows nearby, or air conditioning vents, and I can sometimes hear something right next to my ear every time that happens... kind of like a whisper, but more like a breath.

Anyway, tell me what ya' think! Do you think I'm psychic? Good at guessing? Someone who REEEEALLY needs to stop watching the Sixth Sense? Absolutely bonkers? Please review, I feel like I'm goin' nuts here, wondering.

This stuff has all really happened. I'm not making this shit up. You can choose to believe that I am, if you want, but this is all true, whether you bleieve it or not. Things like this (with the guessing, dreams, and and stuff) have been happening more and more often in the last year or so, so it may have something to do with me getting older. Anyway, please review with your thoughts and opinions.

*names have been changed.


End file.
